(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high entropy alloy having TWIP (twin induced plasticity)/TRIP (transformation induced plasticity) property. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high entropy alloy having more improved mechanical properties by controlling stacking fault energy to express the TWIP/TRIP property on a γ austenite phase in a matrix, and a manufacturing method for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A high entropy alloy is an alloy system in which a large number of metal elements are constituted at a similar fraction and all constituent elements added act as common main elements which is unlike single main element-based alloys of a commercial alloy system according to the related art, wherein a high mixed entropy is induced due to similar atomic fraction in the alloy, and thus, a solid solution having a stable and simple structure at high temperature is formed instead of an intermetallic compound or an intermediate phase.
Such a high entropy alloy has attracted attention as a new material in a metal field because it has excellent mechanical properties including high strength and ductility, etc. Recently, as it has been known that the high entropy alloy exhibits excellent properties even in extreme environmental physical properties such as high-temperature property and low-temperature property, etc., an active research for utilization thereof continues. However, since most of the researches are stayed at a level of confirming the mechanical properties by manufacturing an alloy composed at an equiatomic fraction which is easy to form a single solid solution high entropy alloy, and thus, efforts to obtain more improved mechanical properties based on the high entropy alloy have not been significant.